Gabriella and Ron: story Part 7
by charlenerennie7
Summary: It finally happened Edward and Gabriella are finally together. Ron is moving to Los Angeles to live his Mums sister. But how would Hermione take it?


previously on Gabriella and Ron:

Edward: Everyone has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

Ron: Shh, Taylor is just a lunatic.

Gabriella: *Cries*Because my friend Taylor said that i should break up with you, Ron.

Charlie: Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So, she'll stay with us.

Gabriella: I saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. That's why i am crying.

Edward: That is how I know, Gabriella.

Bella: Where's Gabriella?

Hermione: You two are history.

Ron: How comes you didn't go out with me last night?

Cece: Yes it is you little liar.

* * *

Later that day.

Bella: I know I am.

Gabriella: Do you think Edward likes me?

Bella: A few days ago he mind readed on you. But I wouldn't lie.

Gabriella: I know you wouldn't lie to me, Bella. Because your my good sister.

Bella: Do you like Edward?

Gabriella: Yes.

Bella: Because here he cames.

Gabriella: Hi, Jake and Edward.

Jacob: Hi, Gabby.

Edward: Hi, Gabby.

Gabriella: What did Bella mean by 'Mind reading' Edward?

Edward: Gabriella, I am a vampire.

Gabriella: Why didn't you tell me?

Edward: What was i supposed to say?

Gabriella: Edward, is a type of vampire thing you have?

Edward: Yes. I mind readed on you and Bella was right.

Ron: Hi, Gabriella.

Edward: Leave her alone, Ron.

Ron: Fine.

Gabriella: Yes, she was. I felt love for you.

Edward: Gabriella, my entire family is worried about you.

Gabriella: I know.

Bella: Edward, you need to tell about what she is and why.

Gabriella: What's going on?

Edward: Gabriella, don't be mad. But a few months after Troy pushed you against the wall and then he killed you. But my family wanted to wait until you'd find out. Your a vampire. And that's why i came to tell you what you are ad why.

Gabriella: I'm a what?

Edward: Your a vampire and Carlisle was going to lose you.

Gabriella: So, i am truly dead?

Bella: Yes, you are.

Gabriella: So, I can't go out into the sunlight?

Carlisle: Yes, you can't.

Edward: Now that's she's a vampire she has to live by our rules.

* * *

The next day was saturday Gabriella went out to hunt.

Bella: Gabriella, when i got here. I was in love with...

Gabriella: Did you fall in love with Edward or Jacob?

Bella: I fell in love with Jacob.

Gabriella: I thought Edward loved you?

Bella: Gabriella, you should know that when you got here and went to forks high. He fell in love with you.

Gabriella: So, the lion fell in love with the lamb?

Bella: Yes, it certainly did.

Gabriella: Are we going out with our friends tonight?

Bella: I am going to meet up with Mike and Jacob.

Gabriella: I am suppose to see Edward at 5.00.

Bella: I know. Edward told me that he'll be seeing you tonight.

* * *

The later that afternoon Ron called Gabriella but she wasn't in. Bella answered the phone call.

Bella: Ron, Gabriella isn't in.

Ron: Where is she?

Bella: She's out with Edward.

Ron: How can she be with Edward?

Bella: Remember that she broke up with you.

Ron: How did you know?

Bella: Ron, Gabriella has moved on.

Ron: Has she?

Bella: Yes, she has.

Gabriella: Bella, can I talk to Ron?

Bella: Sure.

Gabriella: Ron, ever since the break-up.

Ron: Why does it have to be about the break-up?

Gabriella: It has to do with you and Hermione lying to my face. And, then not telling me that you have love for her and it was never my fault. I am happy to be with Edward instead of you. First it was Troy hating on me and now you dump me for Hermione. Well, you know what i fell in love with Edward from the first day we met.

Ron: So, you don't owe me.

Gabriella: I don't owe you my life.

Ron: Look, I don't need a lecture from you.

Gabriella: I spent the whole hour crying in the girls toilet. So, that means i am really into you any more, Ron.

Ron: I am sorry.

Gabriella: I am sorry that you messed up my life. I love Edward and not you.

Ron: I know you don't love me and I am glad to be with Hermione and not you any more.

Gabriella: I don't want you to call me or even text me any more and don't talk to me because I won't answer to you.

Ron: Fine.

Gabriella: Fine and goodbye, don't ever speak to me again.

Ron: Fine and my parents said we are moving to Los Angeles where I won't see you or your boyfriend.

Gabriella: Well, I am glad your going to los Angeles so i won't see you ever again. Because I don't want you here ever again.

Ron: Gabriella, I am going to Los Angeles to live with my mums sister and i'll be there for a really long time.

Gabriella: I don't care if your going to Los Angeles or not but I am happy because I won't have you calling me and speaking to me at school.

Ron: I know you don't care and I didn't want to be with you in the first place. Because your so stupid.

Gabriella: I can't believe you said that. Just hang up because I don't want to hear your apology because that really did hurt. Goodbye. And I am glad your leaving Forks. Because I can speak and spend time with Edward.

* * *

Later that night Bella saw Gabriella crying.

Bella: Gabriella, what happened on the phone?

Gabriella: Ron said he's leaving Forks.

Bella: I heard he called you stupid and Victoria is out and on the run.

Gabriella: Is Victoria out to get you?

Bella: Yes, she is out to get me. But Jacob said he'd protect me.

Gabriella: That's why Edward is my guy because he's protecting me.

Bella: I know and I am happy that your with Edward.

Gabriella: I know your glad.


End file.
